Let The Rain Wash Away The Pain
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When pain grips Bella's poor heart, Jocu comes to comfort his dear friend.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Sometimes we all need people to listen. To be there for us when our pain becomes unbearable. To love us when we are not strong enough to love ourselves. To hold our hand in the storm.

Bella's eyes watered as she wrote down those words in her book. Her best friend…the one she loved with all her heart…betrayed her. She was sitting down and thinking about the horrible argument that happened between them and then decided to herself that she would run away. Run away from everyone and everything! Angrily, she stood up and threw some items in a bag and stormed out into the night. She was just an orphan in an orphanage so no one would miss her…right?

She snuck past the headmistress and out the front door and into the cold and dreary night. She only had a few dollars but it was enough to get her a bus ticket to the Blackberry forest that was on the edge of town!

"This is my chance!" She grinned, now running down the street to the bus station. She burst into the station and bought a ticket, happy that she was going. Once the bus arrived, she hopped on…happy that she was finally going where no one could find her!

The minute the bus stopped, the driver looked at her in a very concerned manner.

"Young lady, where are you going? Is someone meeting you here?" he asked, now noticing that she was being dropped off in the abandoned and broken bus stop right outside the forest.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bella lied, now running into the woods. But little did she know, he was more concerned that she thought.

But Bella cared about nothing at the moment! She ran to the highest tree in the forest and began to climb as much as she could. She found a branch and sat on it, letting a few frustrated tears fall but she was enjoying every bit of the escape!

"Serves her right! Serves everyone right for hurting me!" she said angrily.

"Bella…" a voice soothed. Bella looked up and her eyes widened; Jocu was sitting on the same branch as her and he was soaking wet from top to bottom. His black wet hair clung to his face, but he just moved it so he could see her better. "What are you doing?"

"W-What are you doing here?!" Bella said in shock.

"To stop you from making a mistake. Bella it's getting cold and you are getting soaked to the bone," Jocu said somewhat sternly.

"Just leave me alone! This is where I want to be!" Bella said, now taking off her glasses for a moment and letting the rain wash down her face. But as she looked back at him, she saw him straddling the tree branch, but gently scooting towards her.

"I know you're hurting Bella; let me help you," he said gently.

"No! I don't need anyone's help! I'm going solo!" she snapped.

"Solo?" he asked, now getting closer.

"Stop coming closer Jocu! I can handle all of this on my own!"

"But the problem is that you don't have to," he said, now a few feet away. Angry that he would not stop coming, Bella got up and began to climb higher. Jocu watched her and waited until she was seated on another branch. "No matter how much you run, I will follow you Bella."

And with that, he jumped up on the same branch with ease, making her huff in agitation.

"Will you PLEASE leave?!" she said, tears forming.

"No." he said, now looking at her with concerned, but calm eyes. "No, I am here to stay. Like it or not I will not leave your side."

Becoming even angrier, Bella tried to climb higher into the tree. Now she was at the highest branch and the rain was pouring down the tree like water over the river's edge. Bella moved her hat and let the rain completely drench her face and body. It was getting colder and colder, but she kept letting the rain coat her to the bone. She closed her eyes and lifted her face up to the sky, letting the rain flow through her hair and body. She then felt something grip her face gently and press against her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jocu pressing his forehead against hers.

"Let the rain wash away the pain Bella, but don't let it wash away your hope in those that love you," Jocu soothed, now reaching up and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Bella tried to push against him to get him to let her go, but he wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug. "No. I won't let you go!"

Bella kept desperately pushing against Jocu's warm chest, but the more she pushed the stronger his hug became and soon all she could hear was the sound of rain and the beating of his heart. After a few moment, she gave up.

"There, there. You see? All you have to do is let me love you Bella. You're still young and you've been hurt. Do not give up on me or anyone else who loves you." He cooed, now making her look up at him.

"J-Jocu, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you and being hard on you," she said sadly, now looking away. "I've been horrible to you!"

"Bella, I forgive you. You are hurting," Jocu said, now running his hands through her wet hair.

"Jocu, you're the only one who cares about me," Bella said, now hugging him tightly.

"No my dear. There are others," Jocu whispered, now pointing a red, clawed finger into the distance. Bella looked and saw a woman with a flashlight and raincoat looking for her. Why, it was her teacher at the orphanage. Her music teacher! Her name was Anna Plumbtree. She was 27 and very kind; she was pretty too! She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses like Bella.

"BELLA! BELLA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Anna yelled.

"How on Earth did she find me?!" Bella said in shock. She then looked up at Jocu and he winked at her.

"Let's just say, I left a trail for her to follow. You know that I would not allow you to disappear and put yourself in harm's way. Go to her my dear. She is calling for you," Jocu cooed, now picking Bella up and gently placing her down on the lower branches. Bella looked at Ms. Anna and turned back to say something to Jocu, but he was gone.

"J-Jocu?"

"Go on my dear…she's calling," a voice whispered on the wind and she even felt a gentle hand touch her head. Before she could reply, Anna saw her and began climbing up after her.

"Bella! Bella come down here! I've been searching everywhere for you!" Anna said, now climbing on the same branch and hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here?!" Bella exclaimed.

"Looking for you! I want to take you back!"

"NO!"

"Bella, calm down. I know some things happened, but how about coming back to my house. Not the orphanage. And that way we can talk," Anna said gently.

After a few moments, Bella agreed. She was tired and cold so a warm bed sounded great. As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder and saw a figure watching her from the darkness. She gave it a small smile and she saw it wink in return and disappear into the night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Dealing with pain can hurt beyond belief, but it is good to know others care.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Absolutely. Amen to that, when people care it's a sure sign that there will always be hope in this world :)**

 **Also, I was wondering if we could take a little break from doing stories for a while. Work and the holidays are making things very hectic for me. I hope you understand.**


End file.
